starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Senado Imperial
O Senado Imperial, também referido como o Senado Galáctico ou o conselho foi a legislatura de jure do Primeiro Império Galáctico. Foi a continuação do Senado Galáctico da República, que foi reformado em um regime autocrático quando o Supremo Chanceler Sheev Palpatine se declarou Imperador. O Senado Imperial foi dissolvido após a captura da princesa Leia Organa de Alderaan dezenove anos após a formação do Império. Com Leia sendo uma senadora que apoiou a crescente Rebelião contra a regra absoluta de Palpatine, o Imperador usou o incidente para pôr em dúvida a lealdade da assembléia. Como tal, o Senado foi dissolvido, com suas antigas prerrogativas proferidas aos governadores regionais e militares. História Supervisão do Império Após o fim das Guerras Clônicas - que ele cuidadosamente planejou - o Lorde Sith conhecido como Darth Sidious abandonou sua personalidade pública de Palpatine, o Chanceler Supremo da República Galáctica e presidente do Senado. Ele ordenou uma sessão especial do Congresso e se proclamou Imperador Galáctico, transformando a antiga República em a Nova Ordem à sua imagem. Os representantes apoiaram esmagadoramente o anúncio, com exceção de alguns delegados, incluindo Padmé Amidala e Bail Organa. Na sequência da mudança de regime, o Senado Galáctico tornou-se o Senado Imperial e a Plaza do Senado, a Plaza Imperial. Além disso, mudanças arquitetônicas e de design removeriam qualquer vestígio da antiga República e uma estátua gigante do Imperador seria erguida fora da Rotunda do Senado. Fazendo jus aos seus votos para acabar com a corrupção no Senado, muitos cidadãos acreditavam que o Imperador estava realmente restaurando a estabilidade para a galáxia. Ao mesmo tempo, muitos dos adversários políticos de Palpatine de repente começaram a desaparecer. As ameaças implícitas e uma falta de confiança quase completa permeavam os mundos, enquanto a promulgação efetiva da legislação se tornaria uma ocorrência incomum. Por seu décimo quarto ano de existência, o novo Senado começou a crescer ainda mais fraco à medida que os governadores planetários do Imperador assumiram mais responsabilidade sobre seus territórios. No entanto, o Imperador preservou o Senado para fazer com que os mundos membros do Império acreditassem que eles ainda tinham um papel no governo. Em segredo, o Imperador planejava dissolver o Senado desde a formação do Império na proclamação da Nova Ordem, mas precisava de seu corpo para preservar a ordem até que a Estrela da Morte fosse completada, da qual ele poderia dominar absoluto através do puro terror. Alguns representantes, no entanto, não perceberam a extensão da impotência do Senado. Nadea Tural, senadora de Thrad, ainda tinha a impressão de que ela fazia a diferença ao votar em questões importantes. Como muitos outros senadores, ela assumiu que, uma vez que o trabalho do Senado foi feito, o resultado de uma votação fosse aprovado. Pouco percebeu que o imperador não implementou as mudanças votadas, deixando os senadores para se abster de seu orgulho infrutífero. Após a queda do planeta Lasan, o Senado proibiu o uso do . No entanto, os militares ignoraram o decreto do Senado e planejaram que os disruptores fossem produzidos em Lothal. O Senado também foi mentiroso sobre a destruição da cidade de Jedha pelo Império, alegando que foi um acidente na mineração. Dissolução O Senado Imperial permaneceu no lugar da maior parte do governo de Palpatine, constituindo um dos últimos restos da antiga República. No entanto, a Rebelião contra o Império continuou ganhando um apoio crescente nesse conselho. Certos senadores, incluindo a Princesa Leia Organa de Alderaan, não hesitaram em usar sua imunidade diplomática para ajudar os Rebeldes. A última gota veio em 0 ABY, quando a Senadora Leia Organa tentou contrabandear os planos roubados para a Estrela da Morte, uma estação de batalha de tamanho de uma lua que poderia destruir um planeta inteiro. A nave de Organa foi posteriormente capturado pelo Lorde Sith Darth Vader, o aprendiz e mão direita do imperador. Com medo de gerar mais simpatia pela Rebelião no Senado, Vader ordenou o envio de um falso sinal de socorro e depois informar os senadores de que todos a bordo do navio de Organa foram mortos. Pouco tempo depois, o Imperador dissolveu o Senado Imperial, passando controle direto para governadores regionais e militares. Nadea Tural e uma dúzia de outros simpatizantes rebeldes no Senado foram presos por seus pontos de vista e encarcerados no Complexo Prisional de Arrth-Eno em Coruscant. A Aliança tentou resgatar os senadores e assassinar o Imperador. Os seus planos, no entanto, foram frustrados, e todos os senadores cativos morreram. Legado Depois que o Império foi derrotado na Batalha de Endor, a Aliança Rebelde se reorganizou na Nova República e restaurou o Senado Imperial como Senado Galáctico baseado no Senado da Velha República, no planeta Chandrila. Dirigido pelos ideais de unidade, responsabilidade e legalidade, o Senado se esforçou para evitar repetir os erros do passado e tentou conter os poderes do Chanceler para evitar criar outro Imperador. No entanto, após a aposentadoria de Mon Mothma, o Senado se dividiu em duas facções, os Centristas e os Populistas, uma divisão política que ameaçaria minar a filosofia igualitária da Nova República, enquanto um regime sucessor imperial crescia nas margens da galáxia . Poderes Em teoria, o Senado Imperial possuía poderes legislativos. Embora os senadores tenham votado regularmente em questões em nome das pessoas que representavam, apenas o Imperador tinha o poder de realmente passar esses votos em lei - o que ele geralmente não fazia. No entanto, o Senado teve que aplaudir o decreto do imperador. Embora Palpatine raramente apareça nos procedimentos, muito poucos senadores ousaram exigir respostas na câmara do Senado, para que não fossem repreendidos, nem mesmo silenciados. Enquanto os senadores gozavam de imunidade diplomática, eles não tinham o direito de contestar uma ordem de execução dada por um comandante militar, especialmente em questões relacionadas com a traição. Aparições * *''Ahsoka'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Droids in Distress'' book * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * * *''Guardians of the Whills'' *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One, Parte I'' *''Rogue One, Parte IV'' * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Parte IV'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Legado de Sangue'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' }} Fontes * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' * * * * * * * * * * * Categoria:Organizações Imperiais